


Home

by Sketches_ofDirections



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Cuddles, Established Relationship, First Plane Ride, Fluff, Happy Tsukkiyama day!, Holding Hands, Inspired by headcanons haha, M/M, Tsukki is smooth, fluff at its finest, kiss, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketches_ofDirections/pseuds/Sketches_ofDirections
Summary: They feel warm when they’re together. They feel safe around each other. They comfort and protect each other. They are always beside each other. Inseparable. They make themselves as each other’s home.~or the author wrote this just for the sake of Tsukkiyama day~





	

**Author's Note:**

> wow this turned out to be crappy and REALLY SHORT FOR THE FIRST FIC FOR THIS FANDOM I AM CRYING. i just wrote it on a whim. so there are might be LOTS of grammar and spelling errors, hehe~ so if you see one, pls point it out and i'll fix asap!
> 
> Also, happy Tsukkiyama dayy!!! I fell really hard on this ship for God knows when and i dont know how but i have NO REGRETS BUT STILL THIS FIC SUCKS BUT I WANT TO DO SOMETHING FOR MY SALTY YET SWEET PA R E NTS
> 
> Damnit, i really suck at titles and summary so. Yeah. Hope you like this, though...!
> 
> Edit 11/13/16: Inspired from the plane ride headcanons from [TsukkiYama HCs](http://tsukkiyamaheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/150190306144/plane-ride-hcs)
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://www.ritsus-taco.tumblr.com)

 

The young teenage couple stood awkwardly in the aisle before their seats. It was said in their plane tickets that they are seated one seat away from each other. Their first plane ride, not able to sit next to each other.  Meaning, someone is sitting right between them. And that someone of course is a stranger, a girl about as old as them, who was talking on the phone in a foreign language.

 

Tsukishima looked knowingly at Yamaguchi, who seemed to tense up from his stare. “ _You go ask her_.”

 

“ _Ehh?! But Tsukki!”_  Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima in plea and shrunk a little from the grumpy look of his boyfriend. He sighed, and took a deep breath. “Um, excuse me, miss?”

 

The girl, who was glaring at the phone and probably scolding the person on her call, stopped animatedly and looked at Yamaguchi with wide eyes. “Yes…?”

 

“Um, can we trade seats? If it’s okay with you?” Yamaguchi politely asked. A trait that Tsukishima doesn’t have, since Tsukishima is cranky as always and can make single person around be intimidated by his height, and cold expression. Thank God for having Yamaguchi, a blessing from the heavens indeed.

 

“Uh…Sure, no prob.” She nodded and hopped off the seat. She told the two, “I’ll be just sitting on here,” she patted the aisle seat and smiled warmly at them, “If it’s okay to you.”

 

Yamaguchi smiled brightly and thanked her. She gave way to the teenage boys as they seated near the window.

 

“Can I be at the window seat, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked. The blond nodded with a reply, “Sure.” With that, the raven haired boy beamed that made his eyes twinkle in glee. Anything for his boyfriend, Tsukishima averted his gaze as he took a seat in the middle. At least, he’s right beside Yamaguchi.

 

They hold hands, squeezing in each turn just before the take-off, but subtly. They don’t want to know this woman right beside Tsukishima to know about them, right?

 

Yamaguchi heaved a deep breath, staring hard forward. Tsukishima looked at him, and squeezed his hand once again, reassuring that it’s all right. He can tell that Yamaguchi was extremely nervous on their first ride. But so is he himself.

 

“Tadashi…” Yamaguchi’s shoulders visibly relaxed when he heard Tsukki calling him. He replied in a humming question, looking at the blonde. Tsukishima nuzzled his nose against the freckled one’s, and murmured words that Yamaguchi still would not get over with. He blushed and nuzzled back on his boyfriend’s neck with a small giggle.

 

“You’re not this affectionate, Tsukki.” He smiled at him, which in return made Tsukishima lightly flush.

 

“Sh-shut up, Yamaguchi.”

 

“Sorry, Tsukki~”

 

After that, they feel the plane move forward, with its speed slowly accelerating. Time for the lift off. Both could feel their own stomach slowly producing ticklish butterflies. Yamaguchi squeezed his eyes shut, and couldn’t help but make grip Tsukki’s hand a little too tight. But that didn’t matter to the other anyway. They both feel the same.

 

They can both feel the plane lifting off from the ground now, and Yamaguchi felt like his heart wanted to get out of his ribcage. Tsukishima on the other hand, forced himself to think other things to make his nervousness be at ease.

 

They successfully took off. And they managed to survive it on their first part of the ride. What a good day to thank the heavens.

 

Yamaguchi then immediately looked out on the window. His eyes widened and he was in utter awe as he saw the scenery. The buildings looked tiny like ants, they could see the top view of the green mountains and Mt. Fuji, and the upcoming sea of blues.

 

“So cool…!” Yamaguchi squirmed. “Tsukki, look!” Tsukki leaned over Yamaguchi and looked through the window. The clouds covered his entire view just before the time he was about to observe.

 

“I like the clouds, Yamaguchi.” He stated with a straight expression.

 

“Tsukki…” Yamaguchi pouted. Tsukishima laughed, stole a kiss from Yamaguchi and went back to lean on to his seat like it didn’t happen. The freckled boy flushed darkly and screamed in a whisper that only they can hear, “Don’t just do that so sudden, Tsukki!”

 

He just shrugged, and smiled at him sweetly. _This guy…_

 

Yamaguchi pouted once again and folded his arms like a stubborn child. Sure, they can do that, just not in public. Especially with that girl beside them. He sneaked a glance to the woman, who had her eyes closed. He looked back at the window and sighed in relief, the warmth on his cheeks were finally gone now. He yawned, suddenly feeling the nausea slowly kicking in.

 

“Tadashi.”

 

“Hmm?” He turned.

 

Tsukishima covered themselves with a blanket, and he put on one earphone at Yamaguchi’s left ear, and another to his own right. The coldness from the air conditioner of the plane decreased in a good amount. Yamaguchi moved closer to Tsukishima, and rested his head over the blonde’s left shoulder. He let out a pleasant and contented sigh, and smiled as he hummed along with the song that is playing right now. Tsukishima removed his eyeglasses and kept in on a safe place, then held the raven haired boy by the waist and rested his head on top of Yamaguchi’s. His hair smells like strawberry shampoo.

 

Tsukishima squeezed Yamaguchi’s hand, then kissed his head before closing his eyes. “Love you, ‘Dashi.”

 

“Mmm, love you too Kei…” Yamaguchi mumbled happily before he yawned.

 

“Now go to sleep.”

 

“Hai, hai~”

 

 

 

They feel warm when they’re together. They feel safe around each other. They comfort and protect each other. They are always beside each other. Inseparable. They make themselves as each other’s _home_.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> She just assumed that the strangers beside her are... not really as straight as a ruler. The nuzzling was already obvious, but it can be platonic, yeah? But then, she saw it, heard it, and the reaction.
> 
> "You did not see anything. Nope, you did not see it. " She thought as she closed her eyes, blood rushing to her cheeks. The kiss between those two replayed nonstop on her mind and now she cannot sleep in peace. Curses. "Smooth move, I like it. Fits him for being the top, hah-- wait what?"


End file.
